The Titans and their Funny Tower
by Cat Lore
Summary: With a character I made up, I help the Teen Titans unleash their funny side! Please review, this is my first story!
1. Prologue

The Titans and their Funny Tower

Prologue

Slade was working away in his secret underground lair. Well, his butler called it his "Man Cave" because Slade was the only one who uses it. But he never told Slade this, because in truth Slade was very emotional and would get mad if he heard his butler say something insulting about his lair.

Or man cave.

Anyway, Slade was working on his latest invention. It was designed to help him make a monster beat the horrible, horrible, Teen Titans that always ruined his plans! He had stolen DNA of a dog and DNA of a prehistoric dinosaur, and he was going to combine them to create a big dog/dino monster!

His only hope was that it didn't end up looking cute…

Just then, the doors burst open in a crash of breaking metal and splintering wood. A girl stood in the doorway. She had long brown hair and bangs, had a short, puffy purple dress with long purple boots, (well, technically it wasn't purple it was lavender) and had black cat ears and a tail. And she was angry.

"You!" she shouted at Slade.

"Me?" Slade replied meekly. He was very surprised. How'd she get past his security system?

"You better give back that stuff you stole or I'll do it for you!" she yelled.

Then she ran up to him like she was going to kick his face, but instead jumped over his head.

"WHAT?" Slade yelled, because it pretty much summed up his thoughts at the moment.

He turned around and saw her pick up the little containers of DNA of the table that he had put them on.

"I'm taking this back to the lab!" She yelled. Then she cart wheeled out the door and away.

Now the only thought on Slade's mind (besides "WHAT?") was: Revenge…

At that moment, in Titan Tower, The Titans were just waking up.


	2. Ch1: Beast Boy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans because if I did there would defiantly be a 6th season! (Why Cartoon Network, WHY?!?!?!?) This applies to the whole story…

Thanks Aquaven11 and maddie4president for reviewing!

Chapter 1: Beast Boy

"AAAAH!!!" I woke up with a yelp.

I had just had a horrible dream about tofu, which I usually love. In my dream, I cut a big piece of tofu into three pieces. Suddenly, two turned into pieces of meat! The other turned into Cyborg's head. He said something like, "I am the Waffle King! Fear me!" And I'm all like "In your dreams, dude!" (Well, technically, it was in MY dreams…) So he says, "Then you must eat this meat!" Then the meat started attacking my face! So, I started screaming, and (THANK GOD) woke up. I didn't scream loud enough for the others to hear though, because that would have been soooo embarrassing. Think about explaining to your friends that the reason you were screaming is because you had a dream about Cyborg's head! Now I'm walking to the main room to eat breakfast. A breakfast of TOFU waffles.

Take that, Waffle King.

When I got into the kitchen, I started to make waffles.

"Beast boy. Tofu waffles? Those things are gross." Cyborg said.

"Are not! Your just jealous 'cause I'm green and adorable." I replied.

"Yeah right! Anyway, why do you eat tofu waffles if there's no meat in waffles?" Cyborg asked.

I was about to reply with a witty comeback when the doorbell rang. Everyone gasped. It sounds pretty normal, but actually, our doorbell almost never rings! EVER! But, I felt that as a Teen Titan, it was my duty to answer the door! Bravery in the face of danger!

"I'll get it!" I said.

I walked up to our really super insanely tall door. Seriously. Our door needs to be a lot shorter. I pulled it open and looked out side. I saw a girl. Or maybe a cat? Because this girl had not only cat ears, but she also had a tail! She had on a short purple dress, and she had these big, beautiful, green eyes. Actually, most of her was beautiful. I stared for a few seconds before I realized I hadn't even asked who she was.

"Hi there. Who are you?" Robin asked.

By now, everyone had come to the door to see who it was.

"I am Sparkle, and my favorite color is purple. Well, technically lavender." Sparkle said.

Sparkle! That was a perfect name for her, because she was all shiny and pretty. But what was an odd way to introduce your self.

"Hello Sparkle! Please tell me, how old are you? What's your favorite animal? What's your favorite ice cream flavor? Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire said all in one breath.

"Uh, 13, cats, strawberry, and… sure?" Sparkle replied cautionly.

"YAAAAAY!!!!" Starfire shouted while throwing her arms around the girl.

"Choking… not… breathing…" She managed to choke out.

"I think you better let her go Starfire. Why don't you come inside, Sparkle?" Robin asked.

We led her inside. Well, actually, everyone else led her inside, and I sort of trailed behind while trying not to drool. I noticed Raven giving her all these strange looks. Not looks of hatred, more like looks of curiosity mixed with annoyance. Actually, all Raven's looks are mixed with annoyance. When we got to the main room, Robin started questioning her.

"So, why did you come to see us?" Robin asked.

"I came because… of Slade." Sparkle replied.

Woah. Hold on a second. Rewind. Hit the reverse button. Because I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Does that mean that this girl works for Slade?

(Please review! Great? Horrible? Tell me!) Next chapter: Raven! You know you want to read about her!


	3. Ch 2: Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of their characters. Got it?!?!?! (If I did, there would be a lot more purple!!!)

Thanks X, KitsuneChan, titansfan!!!, maddie4president, and Titanscat for reviewing! And thanks for reviewing _twice_ maddie4president and titansfan!!!

Chapter 2: Raven

Today, a new girl came to our tower. Her name was Sparkle. Ugh. That name is really annoying. I didn't know names could be annoying until I heard hers. Well, anyway, this girl is weird. Like, really, really, reeeeeeally weird. I am saying this because when Beast Boy first opened the door, I could hear her voice really loudly, like she was standing right next to me. But when I saw her, I could still hear her voice really loudly even though her mouth was closed. My first thought was: Is she telepathic? But then I realized no one else was giving her strange looks. I was the ONLY one able to hear her thoughts. I was used to feeling other peoples emotions, but this was just strange. After I got over the shock of being able to hear her every thought, we took her over to the couch and Robin started to question her.

"So, why did you come to see us?" Robin asked.

"I came because… of Slade." Sparkle replied.

Everyone seemed to freeze when they heard this. I remembered Terra betraying us to become Slade's apprentice. But then I heard her thoughts say: "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You… you're… you're working for Slade?" Beast Boy questioned loudly.

"Working for him? I _hate_ Slade!" was what her mouth said, but her thoughts were saying: "What are these people, idiots? Who would work for someone as stupid as Slade?"

"Oh, that's good. So then what does Slade have to do with you coming here?" Cyborg questioned.

"Well, Slade has become a big annoyance lately. I don't know if you knew, but Slade has been stealing lots of DNA and genetics equipment lately, and I think he's planning something big. At least he _would _be planning something big if I hadn't kept taking it back from him. But it's been harder and harder to break in and take it back lately because he keeps updating his security system so that it's really hard for me to get in." Sparkle explained. Her thoughts were pretty much the same.

"And you wish for us to help you defeat Slade?" Starfire asked.

"Well, not exactly. I was kind of hoping I could, you know, join your team. Because I think it's super awesome how guys work together to catch not only Slade, but all the other dumb villains in this town." Sparkle stated. Her thoughts were: "Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeease let me join! PLEASE!!!!" Just guessing here, but I'd say that she wants to join.

"Well, it's a possibility. But we need to test your skills and stuff." Robin said.

Just then, our crime beeper started to ring. It was Mumbo Jumbo on the East side of town.

"Perfect timing! This fight would be a great place to test your skills!" Robin said.

"I agree." I said. This was the only time I spoke during the whole conversation because it was hard to concentrate with Sparkle's thoughts banging around in my head.

"Then let us fight with for the first time with our new friend!" Starfire exclaimed.

And with that, we ran out of the tower, towards the East side of town.

(Did you like-like this chapter? Did you not-like this chapter? Review! Sorry it wasn't that funny but I'm working on it!) Next up is….. Robin!!! Bet you can't wait to read his!


	4. Ch 3: Robin

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the titans. If I did, don't you think we would have had the 6th season by now?

C'mon people, review! Where did all my faithful reviewers go????

Chapter 3: Robin

We got to the East side of town pretty quickly. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven flew, and Cyborg, Sparkle, and I rode in the T-car. One thing I have to say about the T-car, don't do ANYTHING while you're in there. Seriously. Only breathe and sit. Because if you bring food in there, Cyborg will yell at you about how you might spill something. Also, don't try to turn on the radio or anything, because Cyborg will practically bite your head off if you touch any of the buttons. But sadly, Sparkle tried to open the window.

"Hey, uh, how do you open the window? Oooh, is it this button?" Sparkle started to press all these different buttons. She activated the side guns, the stereo, the top guns, and this thing that automatically takes your picture.

"Noooooo! My baby!" Cyborg yelled. I think it's a little weird how he refers to his car as his "Baby"

"Cyborg, calm down. Just turn everything off." I said. Cyborg pressed some buttons and everything turned off.

"Why did you press those buttons? You could have waited for me to tell you which one it is! You could have hurt the T-car!" Cyborg shouted angrily.

"Look, dude, I was just trying to open the window! What's the point of having so many buttons if you're not even allowed to use them? And I pressed like practically all of them and the window still didn't open!" Sparkle said. Some how, she still looked happy when she said this. In fact, I don't think I've seen her sad at all today.

"Guys, stop arguing, we're here!" I said. No time for talking when you could be kicking someone's butt.

"Okay Robin. Sparkle, don't press anything. I'll open your door for you." Cyborg said.

Once we were all out of the car, we found Mumbo Jumbo using magic to make money fly out of a bank and some ATM machines. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were already attacking these giant hand minions that Mumbo had made to stop us.

"Remember, Titans, violence is never the answer, unless you're me! Ha ha ha haaa!" Mumbo cackled evilly.

"And he's a complete idiot." I heard Sparkle say to herself.

Then, she ran right up to Mumbo by jumping over the hand things and started battling him.

I would have liked to fight Mumbo Jumbo to, but I had a problem of my own. A giant hand thing was approaching me! I punched it in the middle of the palm. It didn't seem to have any effect on the hand. It took to of its giant fingers and flicked me into the side of a building.

"Ouch!" I said. It hurt a lot but I ran right back at it and threw a Bird-a-Rang at it. The hand exploded.

"You did it, Robin! That was great!" Starfire squealed.

"Thanks Star." I said. But what I really wanted to say was: "Hey, baby, want to go on a date?" But I think that would have come out sounding weird.

All the hand things had been defeated, but there was still Mumbo. We looked over where Sparkle was fighting him. She was doing a really good job. She was gracefully dodging all his attacks then punching him when she got a chance. Then, she grabbed his wand! Since his wand was his source of power, he changed back into a real person. The police that had been waiting nearby walked over and put him in their car to take him to jail.

"Great job, Sparkle!" Beast Boy said.

"Thanks!" She replied. "So, am I in the team now?"

"Well, we're going to decide that when we get back to the tower." I replied.

"Oh, Sparkle, don't touch any buttons on the way home." Said Cyborg.

(Good? Bad? So-so? Review! Please!) Next chapter: Cyborg… I don't know if you want to read about him or not but please do anyways!


	5. Ch 4: Cyborg

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, their slogan would be: "Truth, Justice, Muffins!" But sadly it's not. Sorry I haven't written in forever! I was soooo busy.

Chapter 4: Cyborg

Oh my gosh, this Sparkle chick is SUPER annoying! First, she randomly comes to our tower and demands to be on our team. Then, she practically breaks the T-car. And lastly, on the way home, all she did was talk about how her three favorite foods were pancakes, muffins and liverwurst! On top of that, she never stopped smiling. I swear, that girl is never sad. How creepy is that? It seemed to take hours for us to get home.

"So, what did you guys think? Am I on the team?" Sparkle asked innocently. But I see right through her to her inner core of evil! (Well, you know, if people had cores.)

"You were great!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh yes, you were truly the WONDERFULL!" Starfire squealed.

"Could you say that a little louder, Starfire? There's some people in Gotham City who didn't hear you." I said.

"Oh come on Cyborg. She was just trying to be nice." Raven said quietly to me. I just rolled my eyes. Having Sparkle here was ruining my mood. I really, really, hope that Robin does not let her join.

"Well Sparkle, I'm going to let you join. You were awesome." Robin announced. Great. Just Great.

"YAAAAAY! I promise to work my very hardest! I-I-I'm so HAPPY!" Sparkle shouted. She's happy? I would've never guessed.

"That's great! I'm going to go take a shower now. Bye!" Beast Boy said as he ran towards the door. Others started to go to their rooms too. Sparkle sat on the couch and read a magazine. I suppose I would be designing her room, and I think I'm going to leave some little "surprises" in it…

('Twas a good chapter? 'Twas not? Thow shall reviewith!) Next chapter: Starfire! YAY!


	6. Ch 5: Starfire

Disclaimer: Don't you think that if I owned Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Raven would have kissed by now? Seriously! We ALL know they like each other!

Chapter 5: Starfire

Yay! I'm so happy that Robin has let Sparkle join our team! I can tell that we will be the "B-F-Fs!" We shall do the painting of the nails, and perform braiding maneuvers on each others hair! Oh, what fun! Now Raven and I will not have to go to the mall of shopping alone! But, I am worried. What if she only wants to be Raven's friend and not mine? I shall not let this happen! But what can I do to ensure friendship? I know… I can bake a cake for her! I'll go look for a cookbook! Yay!

"La-dee-da-dee-da…" I sang a little tune while I searched the shelves for a cookbook. But there was none! "I know! I'll just bake her a cake from my home planet!" I squealed to myself. I then proceeded to skip off to the cooking area of our tower.

When I got to the kitchen, I realized that there were no ingredients from Tameran. So I just decided to find food that looked like the ingredients! I thought about what the ingredients were for a cake called "Shoo-Desileshoo," which is Tamerainian for "Your Mom," because mothers are typically the people who make it. I needed a sliced Grubnarg, which is green and shaped like a banana. A pickle looked most like it, so I used that. Next I needed Hobgorb powder, but I just had to use salt instead. After that, I had to whip some Clordarg milk to add to the mixture, but since we have none, I just used the week old milk in the fridge instead. After that, I had to add some diced Radnug, but Radnug trees do not grow on earth. The closest thing was some old bubble gum stuck to lint I found under the couch. I tossed it in and stirred for 15 minutes straight! Then, I turned the oven to its highest temperature, and stuck the cake in there for 20 minutes. But then, it started to smell and the oven made popping noises! I took it out and looked at it. It was similar in color to cardboard and had the smell of a wet Glargnnag. Aaah, perfection. I then noticed that friend Cyborg had walked in. I walked over to him.

"Please, eat this cake called "Your Mom" that I have made for my friends!" I said.

"Starfire, I will not eat "Your Mom!" Cyborg shouted. But that was bad because, just then my other friends walked in! Now who will eat my cake?

(Cake chapter tasty? Cake chapter icky? Review if you like icing!) Next: BB! Sensing the pattern?


End file.
